


Hero of the Crown

by ToadMask



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, tags will update as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToadMask/pseuds/ToadMask
Summary: It has been Alice's duty for years to guide travellers on the dangerous paths between towns. She's not surprised to be called to the capital to help defend against the recent influx of monsters. The surprise comes when the crown asks her to join an investigative expedition into long-abandoned mineshafts in search of lost knowledge.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Departure

Alice reads the letter again. She finally was given the chance to take a break from keeping people safe on the long journey between towns, and it was immediately stolen away by the crown themselves.

She picks up her well-worn leather bag and checks her supplies for the tenth time. Shield, check. Extra sword, check. Extra arrows, check. Extra armor, check. Instant healing and regeneration potions for emergencies, check. Enough food to last a week should something go wrong, check.

Alice closes her bag carefully and sheathes her favored sword at her belt. She wishes she could spend time with Nym, maybe then the girl could... Alice shakes her head. Nym just needs time.

She glances at the clock. "Nym, I'm leaving! Come say goodbye one more time?"

Nym hops down the stairs like normal before giving Alice a big hug.

"Tell me what you're doing again!" Nym is as enthusiastic as ever, making Alice laugh.

"I'm going to the capital. They need more people to help defend against the monsters."

Nym loosens her hug. "Why don't you try to find out who's behind this? Someone has to be making more monsters appear!"

Alice shakes her head, even though she knows Nym won't listen. "It could just be a wave, the new moon and the clouds giving more of them the chance to spawn."

"Or," Nym grumbles, "it could be a bad guy trying to destroy the castle. Someone needs to find him before he gets the chance to!"

Alice squeezes her again before dropping the hug. She takes Nym's hands in hers and smiles gently. "If this goes on for another week or two, the kingdom can decide what to do."

Nym pouts, looking down at the floor and kicking her feet. She really believes there's some grand villain behind everything bad that happens.

"Stay safe while I'm away, okay Nym?" Alice smiles, picking up her bag and shouldering it again.

"Okay Alice." Nym looks back up at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Even though she's upset, Nym still returns the gesture.

Alice turns away and walks out the door, sighing.

"I have to leave soon, everyone! Come say bye if you still want to!"

A few travelers who had been passing through come over from the market, the old-fashioned of them bowing gently to her.

"Did Nym give you trouble?"

"No more than usual. If you don't mind, could you check in on her every night? I just want to be sure she's at home instead of out trying to be a hero."

"She's a fool, trying to do all these grand things. The world isn't like that!"

"She's still young. Once I have a proper break, I'll try to talk her out of hurrying off whenever she can."

"You'd better, before she gets seriously hurt."

A horn sounds in the distance, and Alice sighs. "That would be the guards, come to make sure I head the right way. Best of luck to all of you. Stay safe."

Alice waves to the rest of the town and walks to thet edge of town.

"You're ready to be off, Miss Alice?" One of the guards nods to her.

"I am. How long will I be stationed again?"

"One week minimum, though the period may be extended if circumstances require it."

Alice sighs. "Very well. We'd better head off before it gets late. The closer we can get to the capital tonight, the better."

The guards turn and begin to head west, Alice following close behind.


	2. First Night

The group of them sets up camp as soon as the sun sets. One of the younger guards starts to protest.

"We could easily make it to the capital if we kept going at this pace overnight!" He bounches on the balls of his feet impatiently. "And won't the monsters come after us if we stay out in the open like this?"

The oldest guard, the one who blew the horn, sighs softly. "We are more vulnerable trying to move. We need rest more than we need to reach the capital tonight."

Alice nods softly. "We'll be taking watch shifts all night. You can take first watch if you're worried about our safety. We can get moving if things get bad. Or look for shelter."

"I think I'll do that, thank you." He pulls his sword back out and stands with his back to the campfire.

The old guard shakes his head, but doesn't continue to protest. He puts some mutton on the fire and looks up at the stars starting to blink into sight.

"How has Aya been?"

"She goes by Nym now. She's the same as ever. Still wants to be a hero."

"Nym, huh? She hasn't hurt herself, has she?"

"No, the other townsfolk have seen to that. They keep telling her that what she's doing is a bad idea, but she won't listen. I think she wants to emulate stories she's heard about me."

"You were a fool at her age." The guard chuckles.

"I was. I don't want her falling into caves or getting lost like I did." Alice massages her forehead, sighing.

"Sometimes that's the only way you learn. Mess up and figure out you shouldn't do it again."

"She's so stubborn I'm afraid she'll mess up and not give up."

The guard frowns. "Does she have any friends?"

"A girl her age named Jade. You might have seen her with her parents in town, she has blonde hair and gray eyes."

"Jade, I think I saw her at the archery range in the city around the capital."

"Yes, they moved from there a few months ago. Jade isn't as enamored with heroics as Nym is, but she goes along with some things and leads her into others."

"At least she isn't alone, mm-hm? If something happens, one of them can get help." He takes the mutton onto the fire and hands a piece to Alice.

"Thank you. You're right, though. If she's going to be off trying to be a hero, I'd rather her be with someone else than alone."

The youngest guard sits down with the other guards, quickly joining their conversation.

"I see he gave up on keeping watch." The old guard laughs.

Alice takes the pause in the conversation to take a quick look around herself. "It's quieter than usual. Usually you'd see a few zombies or creepers off in the distance, but I don't see anything."

He frowns. "I usually wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, but given how active they have been recently, it's strange."

"We should probably sleep while we have the chance then."

"We probably should." The old guard stands up. "We'll be guarding in shifts! Two people will guard for two hours and will then switch off with the next two. We'll leave at sunrise. Any questions?"

One of the guards by the fire raises a hand lazily. "Why two of us? Just cuz there are eight of us and you want it to be fair?" He laughs.

"No. The shifts will have two people in case one of you decides to take a nap."

The others around the fire snicker as the one who spoke up scowls. He moves towards the edge of camp. "Fine then. I'll take first watch."

The youngest guard follows him, restarting the conversation they had been having by the fire. The others move back from the fire to lie down and sleep.

"I'll just enjoy this while it lasts... I'd like to take the last shift it that's alright." Alice lies down with her back to the fire and her sword by her head.

"Alright. See you in the morning." The old guard walks away to where the rest of the guards had laid down to sleep.

"See you in the morning..."

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a companion piece. It's in a different style and follows Nyx's exploits. You don't have to read both to understand everything, but you can if you want.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/212189623-ready-for-adventure


End file.
